Badacze
Badacze '''Badacze '''to ogólna nazwa na naukowców w całym świecie, określanym jako Kosmos Archaios. Krótka historia nauki Na przestrzeni ostatnich stu lat niezwykle rozwinęły się metody badawcze, nauka została wzbogacona o eksperymenty, a w końcu - pojawiły się różnorodne i nieraz wykluczające się doktryny filozoficzne, wzajemnie się wykluczające. Empiryzm Pierwszy w wyniku laicyzacji świata, związanej z powstaniem, różniących się, ale podobnych w społecznych skutkach kultów cesarzy w Cesarstwie Bazylejskim jak i Imperium Sylvatii, powstał Empiryzm. Wyklucza on przyjmowanie jakichkolwiek dogmatów na wiarę (co w rzeczywistości nie funkcjonuje), opiera się jedynie na opisywaniu rzeczywistości i unikaniu interpretacji, jako że fakty miały by mówić same za siebie. Znaczącą rolę empiryzm przyjął dopiero wiek temu, wypierając na uniwersytetach wciąż trzymającą się dobrze filozofię teistyczną wychodzącą z punktu relacji ludzi i bogów. Ten nurt reprezentuje lwia część kosmologów. Racjonalizm Drugą istotną doktryną jest racjonalizm. Polega on na sceptycyzmie wobec eksperymentów i głębszym rozważeniu filozoficznym natury świata. Racjonalizm jest w swoim założeniu minimalistyczny - stara się bazować (w odróżnieniu od kosmologii) na założeniach odnośnie natury świata, które miały by być potwierdzone jak największą ilością czynników. Skoro danego prawa nie da się obalić, oznacza to - że funkcjonuje. (Kosmologowie komentują, że jest to chwilowe złudzenie i zmanipulowanie umysłu dogmatami o stabilności.) Zderzenie paradygmatów Obecny spór na gruncie nauki dotyczy w największej mierze kwestii, czy świat jest chaosem, który rządzi się bez praw, losowo, a zatem opisywać można go jedynie wybiórczo (kosmologia, emipryzm), czy funkcjonuje w nim porządek i ład, a większość praw po prostu nie została odkryta, gdyż włożono w to jeszcze zbyt mało wysiłku intelektualnego. (przyrodnictwo, racjonalizm) Alternatywne spojrzenia Istnieją również nurty pośrednie wychodzące spoza powyższych ram, lub częściej - łączące założenia obu. Ich przedstawiciele choć liczni, są narażeni na brutalny ostracyzm z oby stron barykady które krzyczą najgłośniej. Z tego względu praktycznie żaden z nich nie ma szans na wybicie się ze swoimi teoriami i wynikami eksperymentów. Prosty lud, gdy tylko jest edukowany, ma skłonność do popierania najbardziej skrajnych teorii które tłumaczą świat w prosty sposób, a to jedynie zaostrza konflikt. Wizerunek Badaczy Stereotypowy badacz jakiego najczęściej spotka się w miastach i na szlakach wszystkich kontynentów to lokalny uczony z miejscowego ośrodka nauki o różnej randze - zazwyczaj są to szkoły, rzadziej akademie, a jedynie w okolicy wielkich miast uniwersytety. Niemal wszyscy badacze są przez nie zatrudnieni by opracowywać nowe technologie, przeprowadzać eksperymenty, bądź poddają się pracy czysto teoretycznej, badając podstawy funkcjonowania świata. Ostatni z rodzajów badaczy często pod wpływem fascynacji swoim zajęciem wyrusza na szlak by poznać to co starają się opisać. Tacy naukowcy często mają tendencję do pakowania się w różne niebezpieczne sytuacje, analizując dokładnie efekty zajęć paladynów, czarodziejów czy dokładnie spisując i analizując starożytne pieśni śpiewane przez bardów. Każdy badacz ma pewne charakterystyczne cechy po których można go rozpoznać - zazwyczaj jest to mniejsza lub większa aparatura do prowadzenia swojej pracy badawczej, symbol jednostki badawczej w której strukturę jest wpisany, oraz zazwyczaj liczne pamiątki z badań, konferencji, a czasami po kilkadziesiąt przypinek ze znakiem przynależności do dziwnych stowarzyszeń. Dziedziny Badaczy Ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat doprowadziło do powstania niemal nieskończonej ilości dziedzin. Obecnie mniej lub poważne dziedziny, są reprezentowane przez, tak samo, mniej lub bardziej poważnych badaczy. Przykładowe zajęcia: * Archeolodzy badający pozostałości sprzed wielkiego kataklizmu. * Etnografowie badający ludy żyjące na peryferiach oraz zachowania barbarzyńców czy orków. * Politolodzy zajmujący się badaniem relacji międzypaństwowych oraz anomalie w tej kwestii takie jak korelacja tajemniczych śmierci powiązanych z obecnością kurtyzan oraz niepotwierdzony wpływ Elfów na politykę. * Dziennikarze, w tym dziennikarze śledczy przeprowadzający badania opinii społecznej na ważne tematy oraz przeprowadzający wywiady z niebezpiecznymi nieraz stworzeniami lub osobami. * Kosmologowie badający teorię o wzajemnym wpływie światów na siebie wzajemnie. * Parapsychologowie, którzy wędrują po świecie opisując i badając mechanizmy rządzące działaniem przedmiotów uznanych za magiczne, w tym heroicznych przedmiotów, przeklętych przedmiotów i * Zoologowie zajmujący się często sekcjami zwłok humanoidów, nie będących rozumnymi istotami. Jak i badający ich zachowania. Również opracowują metody zwalczania szkodników. * Geografowie badający świat pod kątem przyrody, zajmujący się kartografią oraz hipotetyczną kulistością Kosmos Archaios. * Oraz wiele innych... Kategoria:Profesje Kategoria:Nauka i Magia